


Fire to Give Them Back to the Earth

by somedayisours



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Identity Issues, Internal Monologue, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "She's not his kid anymore, maybe she never was."





	Fire to Give Them Back to the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _A Brief History of Hostility_ by Jamaal May.

When he's long been Vader he dreams of the child he and Padmé could have had, of the brilliance it would have been. As Anakin, he'd only known the tragedy it heralded. He'd been willfully blind to what he saw, the baby had only been a prediction of the cataclysm, not the event itself. It was Anakin who brought the end of his happiness.

He thinks like that until a girl with the face of a long-dead slave boy snarls up at him, defiant even when she has to bite through her tongue to hold back her screams. She has Anakin in her face, Padmé in her hair, and the name of a long-dead holo actress that both of them had agreed against.

She's not his kid anymore, maybe she never was. He'd burned away whatever chance he had at a family with the Jedi, he reminds himself.


End file.
